User talk:Zippertrain85
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Baldur page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 20:11, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Frostfall Guild Of course I don't mind, this wiki is for everybody. You can add any fanon you like in here. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 12:36, June 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Infobox Sure, I will be happy to help. However I don't know all the things you want listed in the infobox. 11:22, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I think the ones the Harold Burned-Mane page has will be appropriate. Thanks a lot. :) Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 15:50, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Images I have been known to take requests for images. So if you want an image for one of your pages I can help with that as well. 11:27, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I will keep that in mind! Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 15:51, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Category Do you want all your pages in your own category? 15:55, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :Sure, we can call it the Zippertrain Canon if that works. :P Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 15:58, August 11, 2014 (UTC) ::It has been created. 16:07, August 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Template problem I have returned from college and will take a look. 02:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed. 02:23, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Canon Hi, Zip. Check this thread. We plan on adding icons to all Canons here for convenience, and I wish to know which one you want. You can make it yourself or tell me what it should look like and what color it'd be. Once the icon is done, it'll be placed in every article of yours, informing that it belongs to you and leading to Zippertrain Canon. Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 05:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Commented :) Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 16:00, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Sandbox Hey Zip, I saw your sandbox. You working on a Languages page? 02:15, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, languages in Tamriel were always kind of confusing and not really drawn out, so I thought I could make them into something sensical, what do you of it so far? Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 02:22, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Ulfric Hey Zip, did you see that I made a page for Ulfric? I also gave him a piece of unique armor and a unique weapon. 02:52, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :I saw it, I'll try and read it as soon as possible! :) Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 04:07, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Images Hey Zipper, if you want I can take the images of some of your characters for you. All I'd need is a description of some key features, like eye, skin and hair color, hair style, possible war-paints, scars, etc. Also, what armor you would want them to wear in the image, it can be mod armors. 23:14, August 23, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, cool. I will think about it. Lord Heisenberg of House White (talk) 23:51, August 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi Yeah, just tell me how you want the character to look, what armor for them to wear and how close you want the image to be to the character. 11:06, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :We can try Fjork. —Walter White Walker [[User talk:Zippertrain85|'Say My Name' ]] 14:18, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, we can try him first. 14:38, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Alright he is the default Nord with Light Brown Eyes, and he should be in Dragonbone Ebonsteel Armor (minus the helmet!) it can be done similar to your other Screenshots like the Harold one. —Walter White Walker [[User talk:Zippertrain85|'''Say My Name ]] 14:41, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Ok, but how close do you want the image? Close-up of the face, Waist Up, Full Body. 15:05, September 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Waist looks good. :) —Walter White Walker [[User talk:Zippertrain85|'''Say My Name ]] 15:07, September 19, 2014 (UTC) I have put the image up. See how it looks, see if you want any scars or war paint added, or if you want to change his hair and/or beard. I can also brighten up the image a bit if you like, using photoshop. Sky Haven Temple didn't want to be sunny in-game, I kept using Clear Skies but it remained a cloudy anyway. 16:26, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Looks good, maybe a little brighter wouldn't hurt, but it's still awesome. Thanks. :) —Walter White Walker [[User talk:Zippertrain85|'''Say My Name ']] 16:39, September 19, 2014 (UTC) New RP My new RP is up. Here is the link. 00:09, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Image Sure, just like last time i need a description of how you want her to look and what armor you want her to wear. If it is mod armor then a link to the mod would be appreciated. 21:26, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Plight of the Reachmen You don't have to quit. Thorin is still talking with the Jarl, who is waiting for the General to reply, in the past(As there was a timeskip of two days, or were they talking after the timeskip? Don't remember). I had to ignore Borig and continue Eignach's plot because people wanted the story to pick up, they want something to happen, and to do that i need to advance Eignach's plot. His story arc is a major part of the story. So you can continue to RP. Borig was just fired by the Silver-Bloods, as were the other miners, who bought the Mine from Daighre. You can pick up from there and Thorin can continue talking with the Jarl. The last thing the Jarl said was: "Yes, there have been more attacks on travelers and caravans lately. Most people think its just bandits but I know better. I fear the Forsworn have risen up again." Thongvor said. 22:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :I reintegrated Borig into the story. He and Eignach have moved to Markarth after the Mine was bought by the Silver-Bloods and have been working for them in the city. Borig has been firing up the Reachmen workers in the Warrens and even got Eignach to join in. They are planning on leaving the city and joining the Forsworn. 23:05, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::No one is joining my Roleplays. Zippertrain85 (talk) 23:33, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::You know Frostfall Guild died, so a space has been freed up for me. We could try reviving Warriors of Alik'r, that sounded like a cool RP. Also you should get the story moving in Blades RP, it is starting to get stagnant. Having you back in PotR would also be nice. Since Nelthro and Humble are off doing their own side plot and only I am advancing the main plot. 11:25, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay. :) Warriors of Alik'r I've posted on Alik'r. We can try to revive it if you want. 15:51, October 23, 2014 (UTC) :I have my character ready. We can start whenever. 00:17, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nobility What? Are you talking about how I removed a Nobility category from one page that already had a Jarl category? 10:07, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :My question is, is making new Categories allowed? Zippertrain85 (talk) 18:30, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah of course, I usually only make categories if there are more than one page linking to it. 18:44, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Interview Hey, if you wanted to do that interview, I'm more than happy to. Just leave a message, on my talk page, when I'm online (you'll probably be able to tell when I'm on, since I reply to Regulators/BNW every minute or so) and I'll join chat. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 10:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC) The Arena: Fjork Hey Zippertrain! I was wondering if I could use your character Fjork in next week's bout in the TES Sandbox Arena. He'll be going up against Harold Burned-Mane (hopefully), Dragonborn V Dragonborn. Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 09:25, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Map Sure, I can make those, but it will take a few days. Here is the first one, to upload it to the wiki, download it to your computer and then upload it like any other picture http://tinypic.com/r/2yp1bh4/8 Free MP3 Downloads! (talk) 00:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks ^_^ Zippertrain85 (talk) 00:19, December 9, 2014 (UTC) RE: TES So are you going to send the message or do you want me to do it? 20:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) The Draugr Horde Hi, I don't like to ask this since I don't like being dragged into RPs, but I wanted to ask if you were going to do something on the Draugr Horde? I only ask because I'm worried its about to die, and this has been my most successful RP yet. Potential Threat (talk) 21:53, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Requests What color heavy armor for Julius? 11:19, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :Requests completed. I've already placed the images in the articles. If there is anything you want changed in them feel free to say. Also if you'd like to make more requests don't be afraid to leave a message on my talkpage. 11:38, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fox (spoilers) About Fox, his real name is oscure as of now, but he belongs to a royal family in High Rock notable for their fondness of magic and research about the Dwemer. Sorry I wasn't on chat earlier. I got flooded by RL work :( [[User:HumbleDaedricServant|''A man chooses. A slave obeys.]] Summon 19:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, cool. Zippertrain85 (talk) 19:05, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey Zip, long time no see. Welcome back mate. 22:40, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. It's good to be back, hope to start editing again. Zippertrain85 (talk) 22:53, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Zippertrain Canon That content shouldn't be in a mainspace article. That is why I deleted it and moved all the content into the category page for the Zippertrain Canon. 05:49, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :As I've said, the content was verbatim copied into the categoty page. If you want to copy the content that used to be in that article just head to your canon's category. 15:56, July 21, 2016 (UTC)